It Can't Be?
by RazorbladeKiss0397
Summary: Samantha Manson gets kicked out of her house. Someone is willing to take her in, her only option Vladimir Master. Will Sam end up falling for that crazed up fruit-loop? Note: No ghost powers. (Profile pic by garyeakin on devianart. He has cool drawings of Sam.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not on Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon are the owners. I'm just going to have fun playing with their characters! Please enjoy. (I plan on making the chapters longer in the future.) **

Everyone has started walking to where their families are at. I have just graduated from Casper High, and I am glad to have! Now I will not have to deal with seeing those idiots on a daily base. It was nice to graduate out her in the football field; you can smell the great Mother Nature. "Hey Sam, we made it," Danny told me in excitement. Over the years Danny has matured, well in looks, he is still a dork. He is taller fit but slim, has a little goatee, and his hair is a bit longer, did I mention is voice got deeper. "I know, but that's why we are all celebrating you graduating mainly. How were you able to pull your grades up at the last minute who knows," I replied to him. "Well I'm going to go to my family see you later Sammy," he smiled and went to his family. I hate it when he calls me that, but not as much as Samantha, I just shivered thinking about that.

Danny and I use to date, but when I. . . When I lost my grandma, I could not; it was too hard to focus on a relationship. She was the only one who really understood me that was a family member. He understood that's why we are still best friends. I have not realized how much I have changed, my hair is longer, it goes down half-way to my back, and my body is bit curvier. I have small breasts compared to other females, but my butt is bigger than the average girl but not huge, it is extremely round. I'm still and always will be an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian who is indeed a Goth, who will defend the rights of women everywhere. If no one likes that then they will just have to deal with it!

"Sam, we did it, and Danny surprisingly did it too," my good old' dark skinned friend Tucker told me. "I know man, we finally do not have to deal with high school anymore," I said as I turned my head to him. He grew as tall as Danny; they are both five feet and seven inches tall, while I stand at a five feet and three inches. Tucker matured as well, he had started working out our junior year so he is fit, but not buffed like those jar head jocks. He wears rectangular glasses, he still wear a red beret and still a techno-geek. His voice indeed got deeper; it fits the way he looks. "Isn't weird how Danny's Uncle Vlad showed up," Tucker asked me. "Yeah, I totally agree! You going to the little party Danny's family are throwing him tonight?" He looked at me puzzled for a while, "What, oh yeah, I'm going, why wouldn't I." I laughed at the way he looked earlier, I patted his back, "Well I better go see what Pamela wants to tell me. She said she had something important tell me." He smiled at me, "I saw them earlier, they are located near Danny's family but where that tree is at we like to hang out under." I started walking that direction, "Gotcha Tuck, see you later."

Ah, I can see Pamela and Jeremy right where tucker said they would be at. "Samantha, over here," Pamela shouted waving her around like the idiot she is. I hate it when she calls me by my name; I think that is why she actually does it. "Honey, your mother has something important to say that we both agree about," Jeremy told me. "I know that is why I am here," I said back to him. I looked at Pamela so she can continue to tell me this 'oh so important message.' "Samantha, you have fifteen minutes to get everything out of the house you want to keep. I am tired of the way you dress, talk and your attitude. Now that your Grandma is not here anymore there is no one to stop me, plus you are eighteen so you are considered an adult." I just looked at her blankly, "Oh and you will be paying for your own college," she continue to tell me.

All of this annoying hatred I had to deal with this sorry accuse of mother who would never accept me for the way I was. "You know what, fuck you! I am glad you and Jeremy are kicking me out! Now I don't have to deal with any of your remarks or your disgusting life style," I shouted at them. I started shaking in anger, "You will not have to worry about me ever coming over, because I won't," I started taking off my graduation cap and gown while I walked away. I am glad I decided to wear my black jean, short t-shirt with the purple oval in the middle of it and of course my combat boots. I turned around and gave them a death stare, "I am glad Grandma is not alive, because she is free from you two," I continued to walk off. As I made it to the front of Casper High, I started to run to my house to gather what I wanted to keep.

As I packed everything I wanted, I didn't notice I was crying till I looked at myself in my dressers mirror. I took a deep breath, I can't believe it. I know I shouldn't cry over this, but that is still my flesh and blood, she gave birth to me. It hurts that she has always felt like that about me and never accepted me. Screw that, I thought to myself, I am better them. I will make it without them!

I washed my face just in case they showed up to the house, I don't want them to know I was crying. As I made it outside to the front of what I use to call home with my last bag, I went over my head to make sure I grabbed what I wanted. Some of Grandmas stuff, all my clothes, music, technology, art work I've done, pictures and my necessities. I sighed looking at my stuff piled up, I need to get this somewhere quick, but I don't have a place. I can go to Danny's family, but his parents will drive me crazy. Don't get me wrong I love them, but they drive me crazy sometimes. "Do you need help," I heard someone ask me. I thought to myself, 'No, it can't be, why would he help me?' I turned to see who it was, 'Yup, it is him.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in here, but I will put a link to them in my profile. **

I looked at Vlad with a look on my face that said, 'Why the hell are you trying to help me.' He stood there in his usual attire, his grey sliverish hair in a ponytail, and his shined black shoes. Okay I will admit, that six foot tall man is attractive looking, but he was always trying to get rid of Danny just to be with his mom! Talk about crazy, what kind of Uncle does that, so glad they are not blood related! "Why would you want to help me? How did you know I was going to be here in this state?" I asked him back.

"Well, all your stuff is in front of what you use to call home," he said making quotation marks in the air when he said 'home.' "As well as your family dispute was extremely loud. Plus you do not want to be here when your parents arrive, which would seem like you cannot make it without them. It is either me helping you or you being stuck at the Fenton's house, and I know Daniels' parents drive you mad sometimes." I looked at him, "Well you got that right, they do drive me crazy sometimes. I don't want to be here when my parents arrive, so looks like you are my last resort. If you don't mind Mr. Masters, can I stay at your place for a while?" Oh man, I hate looking weak in front of people, but he did offer to help me. No, I am going through with it, I will not let Pamela or Jeremy see me like this. "Yes, you can stay at my place for as long as you need and call me Vlad," he told me grapping some of my stuff. "Errrr okay Vlad," I replied to him, "thanks for helping." He smiled at me, "No problem my good dear."

I started to grab my big box of technology but Vlad screamed "No!" I jumped from the surprise scream he did, "A woman should not have to carry something so heavy," he said to me with his right eyebrow raised up. "I can do it Vlad, your car is just five feet away," I said annoyed. "I know, but I am just being a gentleman. You get the light stuff and I will grab the heavy load," he said in demanding yet tender tone. "I won't get anywhere if I don't listen to you, huh," I asked him. "No ma'am you will not," he said with a cheeky smile. "Fine then," I said in agitated tone, "and wipe that smile of your face." I continued putting my stuff in his car and heard him chuckling to himself from my remark. 'Idiot,' I thought to myself, giggling at my remark!

"I believe that is everything, shall we go," Vlad asked me with a smile. I walked to his car and he opened the door for me. "You didn't have to that," I told him while I sat in his car. "It was my pleasure to, plus my mother always told me to open the door for women." I started laughing because of the annoyed face he made, he was in the drivers' seat now "You think it's funny," he asked. "The face you made yes, opening the door thing, no," I said still giggling a little. "What face? At least it made you smile a little. By the way my house is located outside of Amity Ville," he told me as he paid attention to the road. "I know, not too far away from Amity and not to close. A perfect distance in my opinion," I told him looking out the window. "Finally someone else who thinks the same thing about the distance of where I live," he said in exclamation.

"When arrive to my house I will set you up in one of my guest rooms," he explained to me. He glanced over at me real quick for a reaction; I nodded my head to say 'okay.' He sighed, "It will be nice to have someone else in that big house." I just stayed quiet to the ride to his house.

I started thinking to myself of what he said, "It will be nice to have someone else in that big house." It must be lonely for him and he has been by himself for years. I understand how it feels to be alone, especially after Grandma passed away. We drove through this giant black gate way that opened up with silver pointed tips. He parked in front of his house, more like mansion. It had lots of bushes and tall trees to my likening. I glanced at him, to see him already staring at me, "I think I will enjoy staying here for a while," I said smiling. "I'm glad you think that," he said with a warm tone in his voice. He got down opening the door for me, I thanked him. I was amazed of how his mansion looked. My family may have been rich but Vlad is filthy rich.

His mansion looked pretty goth to me, not all the way but you can see it. He started taking my stuff out of his car and taking it to the front step of his mansion. "Remember carry the light stuff," he said as he passed by me again. "I know," I replied to him. "I unlocked the door so you can put your stuff down in the entrance room," he told me. I nodded my head as I walked from his car to the inside of his Mansion. The entrance room was huge and had one big stair case leading to a second floor. The room was white while the stair case was made out of wood with gloss to it and a green carpet. I knew there would have to be something Packers related in here I thought to myself. There were four doorways attached to the room two to left and two other to the right.

"You like what you see," Vlad asked me catching me off guard. "Surprisingly Vlad, yes I do," I looked at him. "Good, now follow me with what you have in your hand to show you were your room will be at," he said walking up the stairs. I didn't want to get lost so I followed him quickly. After so many turns we made it to a long hallway. "Your room will be right here," he opened the door walking in. He set my stuff at the foot of the bed. "As you can see you have a walk in closet over to your left, and your bathroom is located to the right," he tilted his head in the direction. "You can start unpacking if you want. I will get the rest of your luggage," he told me.

The room was medium sized. The bed was at the center of the back wall. The sheets were dark green, the floor was wooden, but was dark brown. I walked to the left to look in the walk in closet, 'not bad,' I thought. The bathroom, I wonder how it looks? I zoomed across to the other side to walk into it. It was half the size of the room, which in my opinion is pretty big. The toilet was away from the tub, which I approved of. The restroom was sparkling white, and the tub had its own shower head attached to it. It was big enough for me to lie in it. I smiled brightly thinking, 'I can light candles take a bubble bath a read a book!' I walked out with grin on my face just thinking about it. "You look happy. I brought everything up," Vlad told me with an amuse look on his face. "Oh, thank you, sorry for not helping," I said. "No problem, it nice to do something for someone. So you like your bathroom," he asked me with his right eye brow raised and a smirk. "Yes, I do," I said with excitement in my voice. Damn, I was trying to hide that!

"You can start unpacking now. I will be in the library if you need me; it is on the third floor. When you walk up the stairs it is the first door to the right," he explained to me walking out the door way. "You have a library," I asked him in curiosity. "Of course I do," he said nonchalantly. Okay, he may have tried to get rid of Danny, but he has a pretty sweet place!

I sat down on my bed and sighed as I lay down. "Mmmm, finally done unpacking everything," I said to myself. Oh god, this bed feels so good! I heard knocking coming from my closed door. "Come in," I replied to the knocking. "I just wanted to remind you it is five o'clock. I thought you might want take shower before going to Daniels party," Vlad told me. "Traffic might be bad tonight due to graduation parties. I would like to leave by six, so please be down before," he said with sweetness laced in his demand. "Okay, and thanks for the reminder. I will be down in fifty-five minutes," I told him. He just nodded his head and walked away closing the door behind him. What was with him being all nice, I questioned myself.

I got out of the tub and started drying myself. That was the best shower I have ever taken, the water pressure massages your back! I defiantly needed that, especially after all the lifting I did myself at my house…My old house.…Oh, I wonder if his back is okay. I only have thirty minutes to get ready!

I started walking toward the main staircase to the first floor. I forgot I was going to wear this, this dress. Yeah, Sam is wearing a dress big whoop! I fell in love with it when I saw it browsing the internet so I decided to buy it, and so I am going to wear to Danny's party. The party by the way is going to be at a club, but I feel comfortable there, Danny, Tucker and I gone there a few times. My dress is of course violet and black. It reaches all the way down to the floor; it goes inward to my waist then out to all the way to my feet. The dress is Victorian style the purple part of the dress is satin and covers all of the dress accept the front part from waist down. The area not cover by the purple material is black cotton. The sleeves are short puffs; it has a square neckline adorned with ruffle ribbon tie. There is a delicate bow that adorning the natural waist with a lace-up back. I have black and purple laced gloves that have a corset style to them. they go up to below my elbow. It has ruffles around the wrist part, the purple is satin, and the black is lace. I put my hair in two puffs, almost like pigtails and I'm wearing my granny boots that are an inch and half high. The best part is, it just looks like I am wearing normal heels, because how long the dress is.

I started walking down the stairs and notice Vlad was indeed already waiting. He turned around when he heard my footsteps. His mouth gapped open a little, but he closed it quickly and cleared his throat. "You look lovely Ms. Manson," he told me as I made it to the final step. "Err, thank you. Please just call me Sam. Do I really look nice," I asked in curiosity. "Of course you do, that dress brings out the best in you. Now shall we start our leave," he told me. I felt my cheeks warm up at that comment, "You look nice yourself," I said following behind him to his car. Vlad was wearing a satin black dress shirt, with black slack, black dress boots that looked like dress shoes, and his hair was still in a ponytail. The dress shirt was loose but a little tight depending on his movement, so I was able to his toned body. I shook my head, 'Woo that was weird, I actually found him really attractive.' He opened the car door for me again, he leaned in with the door still open, "You comfortable," he asked me. I just nodded my head; he closed the door saying "okay." He got in the driver's seat and we started heading to Danny's party.

"Thanks for the compliment by the way," he said breaking the silence. "No problem. By the way don't tell anyone I am staying with you, especially Danny and Tucker. They would flip out, due to the relationship you and Danny have," I told him in full confidence. "As you wish, but you will have to tell them eventually," he said as he glanced at me. "I know, also when we walk into the club, we just arrived there coincidentally," I turned to look at him. He just nodded his head. 'Tonight I am just going to enjoy myself. Beside I actually love dancing, and other music beside rock and goth metal,' I thought to myself.

§•~•§•~•§•~•§•~•§•~•§•~•§•~•§•~•§

It has not even been a whole entire day having Samantha, I mean Sam living with me. I have not had anyone living with me in a good while. At least she is an intelligent young lady. I glanced over to quiet one sitting in the passenger seat, she is quiet beautiful. Especially in that dress, it really brings out those violent eyes that hold so many emotions. I need to focus on the road, would not want to end this new adventure to end already in a car accident.

§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§

Was he just staring at me, nah, I'm probably thinking things. "Oh we're here," I said in excitement. "Yes and it's barely six fifty-five," he replied back. "You actually have really good timing. Thank you," I said stepping out of his vehicle. We made it inside the club called Ember's Embrace. "DANNY, TUCKER,"I shouted out loud when I saw them. We did a group hug, "Sam, you finally made it," Danny said in happiness. "Good evening Daniel," Vlad said behind me, he's so close to me right now. "Do you have a place for us sit at," Vlad asked Danny. "Oh, yeah, just fallow Tuck and I. The place is pretty pack today," Danny said and he started walking off.

I felt a hand on my lower pack pushing me along in the crowd to the direction Danny and Tucker where going. I looked up to my left in confusion to see who it was. Vlad just smiled down at me a leaned close down to tell me, "It's crowded and you're pretty small, I did not want you to get lost in the crowd or ruin your dress." I blushed to myself, and then he let me go so we can greet the Fenton's. "So, shall we start the party, drinks anyone," Danny asked in excitement. "HELL YEAH," I shouted out loud. Vlad just gave me a stern look that said, "You are still underage." I gave him a pleading look; he looked away and then turned back to my direction and just smiled mouthing "only a little." I accidentally shouted out, "Yes." Danny said, "Alright," a waiter came just in time. "We will have a bucket!" I started giggling; the bucket is full of beer that was brewed by the owners and has as many straws as the people sitting at your table.

So many swigs of liquor, stories of high school and laughs, Tucker asked me to dance with him. Of course I am going to dance with him; the song "All Alone" by Gorillaz started playing. "I love this song," I shouted a loud. I started moving my body to the beat, popping and locking to the music. Then towards the end Tuck and I did a little dance we learn for the song. Then "Ride Wit Me" by Nelly started playing. I really got down swinging my hips here and there, here comes it Tucker and I shouted with the people on the dance floor, "Hey, must be the money!" After two more songs we went back to where everyone were at to take break.

§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§

I was surprised when Sam said yes to Tucker when he asked here to dance with him. She actually looked really happy, like she enjoys dancing. I did not know she can move her body like. I personally was amazed of how she can move to the beat, but when she danced it looked attractive, sexy but kind of elegant. "I did not know Sam can dance like that," I said to myself, when the third song came on and she was still dancing. "Oh Sam, she loves dancing. She doesn't like anyone to know though, so if I was you don't mention it to anyone else," Daniel told me with a warm look on his face. I can look at her dance all day; I caught myself chuckling to myself and smiling. I have not easily smiled like that in a long time. After another song ended, Tucker and Sam came back to sit down.

§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§

"Hehehe, I'll be back guys," I said to everyone, Jazz went with me. I heard her telling everyone 'I'll go with her.' We both went to the women's restroom. "What's up Sam," Jazz asked me with the older sister attitude. "Nothing is up Jazz, accept the ceiling," I told like an annoying little sibling. She just laughed, "Whatever, you will tell me eventually. You always will." I started thinking to myself when I started reapplying my violet lipstick, tonight is going pretty well so far. "Ready Jazz," I asked her with a smile. She nodded at me and lead the way back to our little booth.

The song "Hella Good," by No Doubt started playing. I started moving to the beat, "Who wants to dance with me," I asked with a smile. "I'm down with it," Danny said, "but only this song." We started moving to the beat, he would do some hip-hop moves, while I swayed my hips. As well as doing some seductive dance moves. 'I can't help it,' I thought to myself, 'This song makes me feel sexy.' I started laughing and threw my arms up in the air still moving seductively and Danny started dancing around me like a snake slithering around his food he is about to kill.

§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§

Why can't she dance like that with me? The way she is moving her body, she looks like a gentle flower that was caught in a breeze. Is it wrong of me to want to dance with a young lady, just one simple dance? I gave up on Maddie years ago, okay maybe just more than two years. I had a fling every once in a while, but this woman. She is very intriguing so far, the way she is so mysterious. I personally would not have known she enjoyed dancing.

§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§

"Mmm, I'm going to take a break from dancing for a while, " I announced to no one. I decided to sit next to Vlad at the circular both we had. He was in the middle of the gang, so Tuck had to get up. I sat there for a good while laughing at the conversation we were all having. Smiling as someone would get up to dance. Especially when Danny and Tucker had decided to dance together and a slow song popped up. They started acting like two young people who were madly in love.

Time had passed for a good while till Mr. Fenton asked Danny and Tucker if they wanted to go to the bar. They agreed so they went with him, then Mrs. Fenton and Jazz went to the restroom. Now it is just Vlad and I sitting together at the booth, in awkward silence. I gasped in realization, no one danced with him. He didn't even get up once to dance!

I got up and grabbed him by the wrist. He looked at me confused and asked, "What?" I smiled and said, "Let's dance!"

I dragged him to the dance floor, and one of my favorite songs popped up. I started singing to the song "Alright" by Jamiroquai, "I need your love, I need your love, I need your love." I started swaying my body side to side to like a snake, or a belly dancer would. I put my finger on Vlad, singing the part that goes, "You give me light so tonight take me there." I grabbed his hand when it said "I need your touch for the rest," and was moving my body closer to him. I let go of his hand and we started moving together in the same motion. I was surprised to notice that Vlad can dance and as the same rhythm as me. I put my arms up in the air and gave him my back side. He put his hands on each side of my hip and moved up all the way to my hands. He took a hold of them and twirled me around. We backed away and then moved close to each other at our arms and went in circle. The song ended, "Haha, sorry, music takes a control of me," I said to Vlad. "No problem my dear," he said with smile, "I think we both deserve a drink."

We went to sit down and the rest of the gang came back. "What did we miss, Vladdy," Jack said slapping him on the back. He just gave him a death stare that Mr. Fenton was oblivious to, "If you must know Samantha graced me with a dance," Vlad said to Mr. Fenton. "Aww, that is very sweet of you Sam," Mr. Fenton said. I gave him deaths stare, "Don't you 'aww' at me," I told him.

"Guess what Sam," Tucker said like a little kid who knew some kind of secret teasing another child. "What I," asked in the same tone. "Danny and I requested the song," he said with a knowing face. I looked at him, "You mean the song," I said with a stern look. Danny and Tucker nodded their saying, "Mmmmmm hmmmm." I smiled at the both of them, "When does the song come on?" Danny and Tucker simultaneously said, "After this song." Danny continued to talk, "I thought it would be nice to end with that song."

We got up and dragged everyone to the dance floor just in time for the song to start playing. You can hear Notorious . voice, "Uh…Uh…Check it out." Yes we are dancing to Big Poppa by Notorious B.I.G. We all started dancing to the beat, funny enough Vlad was dancing like a pimp, doing the little bounce. We all kept singing the part where it goes, "I love it when you call me big Poppa." I would continue saying, "Throw your hands in the air, if you's a true player." Danny, Tucker and I sang out loud, "'Cause I see some ladies tonight that should be having my baby…baby."

§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§

I cannot believe she actually danced with me tonight. I really had fun tonight, and she was really different tonight. It was probably the alcohol, or just her true self but only shows to some people, or the people she cares about. It could have also been she just wanted to forget what happened today with her parents. Anyways, I thanked her for the interesting night I had with her and the Fenton's, and Foley. I use to go out, but not usually at place like that.

§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§~•~§

Man, am I beat, but tonight was pretty fun. I just cut loose and enjoyed myself to forget my problems I have right now. I need to thank Danny and Tucker again, also should I tell Jazz…No, I don't need her help right now, I am doing fine. I'm just going to enjoy the warmth of this bed and sleep.


End file.
